Too Much Wine Forgiven Darkness
by Knotheadsrus
Summary: We all have our dark moments...can Diego be forgiven for his? This is a response to a challenge posted. elements required: 1. someone must kiss a stranger 2. There must be a new saber 3. Someone must drink too much 4. There must be an arguement between friends 5. There must be a sword fight


_**Too Much Wine**_

_**Forgiven Darkness**_

_**by **_

_**Knotheadsrus**_

_Until we have seen someone's darkness,_

_We don't really know who they are._

_Until we have forgiven someone's darkness,_

_We don't really know what love is._

It was a beautiful day. The late afternoon sun was shining and the smell of summer flowers wafted on the warm breeze. The pueblo was quiet. Most of the men took advantage of the nice weather and spent long hours in the fields.

It was tax time; the Alcalde counted his coins and balanced his books. Clouded by his zealousness to capture Zorro, he had neglected the leather bound ledgers. He wanted to be ready for the upcoming visit by the King's magistrate and unlike his predecessor, he had not kept separate ledgers for_ showing_ and _knowing_. His books were above board, albeit a little behind. One day, when Zorro was finally unmasked and behind bars, he, Ignacio De Soto, would return to Madrid with his head held high and bask in the glory of his accomplishments. He leaned back in his chair, propped his feet on his desk, and closed his eyes. The books had waited this long, they would wait a little longer. He was lost in his mind's images of his triumphant return to Spain.

Sgt. Mendoza and his lancers were out on maneuvers; which, on days like these, consisted of the uniformed guard and their leader finding shade in some secluded location, practicing their siesta skills. He could not help but smile. His mind lingered on the wonderful tamales that were waiting in the basket, strapped to his horse. Senorita Escalante had been very generous that morning, when he had briefed her on the grueling day that he was facing.

Victoria Escalante had given her staff the day off. The tavern would be quiet and she could handle the customers alone. She would have enjoyed the brief respite, if it had not been for the deep concern that she had for her troubled friend. She had never seen Diego looking so distracted…so lost.

Diego de la Vega, a tall handsome caballero, with piercing blue eyes and an infectious smile, sat alone at the corner table. Absent-mindedly, he fingered a worn, crumpled, piece of parchment between his thumb and forefinger. Normally tidy and poised, he sat slumped on the bench; weary and forlorn.

"Diego?" The beautiful tavern owner placed a gentle hand on her friend's arm. "Is everything alright?" She asked the question, but could clearly see that it was not. "What is it? What has happened?"

Diego merely shook his head and began rubbing the parchment again.

Victoria wracked her brain, desperate to find a way to ease her friend's pain. "Oh!" She brightened, suddenly, and disappeared behind the kitchen curtain.

She returned a few moments later with a long package, wrapped in black fabric. "This came for you yesterday while you were in Monterey."

Diego looked up, but instead of the excitement that Victoria had hoped the package would bring, it seemed to push him further into the depths of despair. She placed the package on the table, and Diego quickly pushed it away.

"Diego?" Her concern grew. "Isn't that the new saber that Felipe has been begging for?"

Diego stared at the package for a moment, took a deep breath, and nodded.

Victoria smiled when she thought of the doe-eyed teen. She knew that he had never really begged for anything. He had always been content with the life and the generosity that the de la Vegas had given, when they had accepted the orphaned deaf-mute into their home and family. But, like any young man of his age and the times, deaf-mute or not, he had longed for his own saber and the chance to be a skilled swordsman. _Especially now, _she mused…_now that Zorro had exploded onto the scene_. Felipe had not really begged. But the, not so subtle, hints were unmistakable. Diego had adamantly protested the boy's need for a sword, but Victoria knew how excited he had been to have it secretly made.

"Bring me a bottle of wine."

"What?" Victoria was shocked. Diego didn't drink!

"This is a tavern." The tall caballero growled. "You do serve wine, do you not?" His eyes burned as he slammed his fist down onto the wooden table.

Victoria jumped. She had never known her gentle friend to speak so harshly to anyone, certainly not to her. Against her better judgment, she retrieved a bottle of wine and glass from behind the bar. She thought about trying to coax Diego into discussing what was so troubling, but the look in his eyes made it clear that he was in no mood for conversation. She returned to her place behind the bar and watched with rising trepidation as Diego emptied the contents of the bottle, one glass after another. She didn't notice the unkempt stranger that had entered the tavern.

"Whiskey!" The stranger pounded a coin on the bar to get the distracted senorita's attention. "And keep it coming!" He rattled the coins in a pouch that he tossed onto the bar. "Courtesy of your generous alcalde." He grinned.

Victoria forced a smile, but the look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. Their fingers met around the glass of amber liquid, as she placed it onto the bar, and the chill intensified. She quickly pulled her hand away and rubbed her arms to smooth her quivering flesh. "The alcalde?"

"Si, Senorita." He sneered. "He has paid quite a price to have someone, of my considerable abilities, rid this Pueblo of the nuisance Zorro."

ZZZ

Hernando Galdarres was a large, round man with oily hair that clung to his forehead in messy clumps. There was a week's worth of dirt and grime on his torn, rumpled clothing, and his teeth were stained a deep yellow, from the generous amounts of coffee that he had consumed. His breath smelled of alcohol and tobacco and Victoria caught herself holding her breath as she passed by the pungent patron.

"The alcalde has paid _**you**_ to capture Zorro?" She found it difficult to keep herself from laughing. Galdarres emptied his glass and she poured him another.

"No." Galdarres shook his head as he emptied the golden liquid from his glass. "He has not paid me to capture Zorro."

"But you just said…" Victoria was confused.

"I said nothing of capture." Galdarres' irritation was becoming evident. He was much more interested in the whiskey than the conversation. "Zorro will die."

Victoria's breath caught in her chest. Galdarres certainly did not look the part of a man that could defeat a hero like Zorro, but there was something frighteningly sinister in his crude confidence.

Diego never looked up. His mind was, clearly, on the task of finishing off what was left of the sweet red wine. "Another, Senorita, if you please." He raised the empty bottle in the air.

"I most certainly do not please." Victoria nearly raced around the bar, glad to be away from Galdarres and the unnerving talk of Zorro's death. She snatched the bottle from Diego's hand. "Diego what has gotten into you?" She sat on the bench beside her friend. "What is it? What can I do?"

"You can bring me another bottle." He slurred.

"Diego, wine is not the answer." She placed a hand on his arm.

"What kind of tavern is this?" The stranger, at the bar, growled. "The whiskey flows like mud." He banged his empty glass down on the bar. "I said keep it coming!"

Victoria rolled her eyes; it seemed that the lack of immediate access to more alcohol was becoming a theme. She turned to Diego, but he had turned in his seat and hid his face.

"Victoria, please." His voice was so soft that it was hard to hear. "Please."

She knew that whatever demons haunted his thoughts, the wine would not be the answer. She had seen too many men fall into that trap. There was just something so raw, so desperate, in his voice that she couldn't deny him the request. She got another bottle. Sighing heavily, Victoria left Diego to his thoughts and his second bottle of wine. He would have to learn the hard way.

ZZZ

Victoria poured the stranger another glass of whiskey and began straightening the unoccupied benches and tables throughout the tavern. She stopped by Diego's table as he drained the second bottle. She wondered how a man that never drank could still be upright after that amount of alcohol. Perhaps it was his size. He was tall, and not exactly unfit, despite his affinity toward activities of a more refined and less physical nature.

She didn't realize that there was trouble, until it was already too late.

Galdarres was not a man that liked to be kept waiting. He was also a man that was used to taking what he wanted. What he wanted, at that moment, was another drink… and the pretty tavern owner. "He does not want your attention, Senorita." He nodded at Diego, as he grabbed Victoria by the wrist and pulled her close. "I will keep you company if you are lonely." His whiskey laced breath stung her eyes.

"Unhand me this instant." The feisty barkeep struggled, but was no match for the strength of the stranger. She raised the empty wine bottle to strike, but Galdarres was quicker than he looked.

In one swift motion, he stopped the momentum of the bottle, before it made contact with his scalp. He pulled it free from the dark haired beauty's fragile grip and placed it onto the bar with a sickening, triumphant, smile.

Victoria's eyes searched the empty room for help as visions of another man, Senor Lamarca, flooded her mind. He, too, had tried to attack her, but his attempt was thwarted by a small group of men that had been in the tavern. There was no one around this time, except for an intoxicated Diego. Her heart sank. "Please." She smiled, warmly, and took a deep breath to try to calm her frazzled nerves. "You look very thirsty, indeed, sir."

"The whiskey will wait." He tightened his grip and pulled her against his chest. "I am thirsty for love and that waits for nothing." He laughed at his own wit.

"The lady said to unhand her."

Victoria heard Diego's voice from behind. She turned to see her friend struggle to his feet.

Diego tried to blink away the blurriness that affected his eyes; one hand gripped the edge of the table, as the room around him spun out of control. His free hand searched the table for the gift that he had ordered for Felipe. When he had it in hand, he tore off the dark fabric and pointed the shiny saber at the stranger. The weight of the sword felt unusually heavy in his hand; the tip waggled in the air.

"Sit down, Senor. Have another drink." The man laughed. The sight of the inebriated caballero was far more comical than menacing. "I have no quarrel with you."

Diego took a deep breath and straightened. He could feel the beads of perspiration that trickled down his forehead. His stomach rolled in waves, as the room continued to turn around him. Once again, he found himself gripping the edge of the table for support. "Let…her…go." He spoke through clenched teeth and took a step forward; his red rimmed eyes blazed with determination.

Galdarres drew his own sword, with one hand; his hold on Victoria's wrist intensified, with the other.

Diego took a shaky step forward and was immediately met by the round man.

Swords collided; the scraping sound of steel against steel echoed throughout the room. Even with the added energy that Galdarres expended to contain Victoria's struggling, the rumpled stranger found it easy to disarm the inebriated caballero. The small bit of hope, that Victoria had mustered, died quickly as Diego's sword skittered across the floor.

With a mighty shove, Galdarres sent Diego tumbling, backward, into the bench and table that he had once occupied. Both man and table crashed onto the ground; the empty wine glass shattered against the floor.

Diego tried to get to his feet, but his knees were weak and rubbery, and he fell back against the overturned bench.

ZZZ

Felipe waited, impatiently, for his mentor's return. He had fidgeted around the hacienda all morning, constantly looking out the window for some sign that Diego was finally home.

Don Alejandro couldn't contain his amusement, as he watched Felipe check outside for the one-millionth time and sigh.

From the moment that Diego had brought the orphan home, he and the boy had been practically inseparable. The only exception being the time that Diego had spent at the University. Even at his own young age, he had taken the responsibility of raising the boy seriously. He had been criticized, from the start, for not sending the young deaf-mute to an institution, but Diego had been determined to give the boy a home and an education. Felipe, in return, had surpassed everyone's expectations. It had not been much of a surprise when Diego announced his intent to finally adopt the young man.

As the shadows of the evening sky danced through the window, even Don Alejandro had to wonder what was taking Diego so long to return. His son had a proclivity for getting lost, but this was a trip that the younger de la Vega had made often. Unable to contain the nervous teen any longer, the elder Don finally nodded his consent for the boy to go into the pueblo and search for the overdue caballero.

ZZZ

Felipe opened the tavern door and was shocked. The first thing he saw was Diego struggling, against gravity, to free himself from the tangled mess of overturned benches and broken glass. Without a second thought, the teen rushed to his mentor's side.

"Felipe."

Diego's glassy eyes and slurred speech were frightening. Felipe looked around at the broken glass and scattered furniture, as he tried to help his friend to his feet. The normally agile de la Vega was heavy and clumsy and it took every ounce of strength that Felipe had to lift him. It wasn't until he had the bench righted and Diego safely seated, that he noticed the commotion behind him. Slowly, he turned around.

The shake of Victoria's head was almost imperceptible; her wide, frightened, eyes pleaded with the boy not to do anything rash.

"Take a seat by your friend." The man snarled and waived his sword toward the bench.

Felipe didn't move.

"I said take a seat." Galdarres took a step forward, but Victoria refused to move with him and halted his progress. His eyes flashed with an anger that Felipe had rarely seen. "How dare you!" He screamed through tobacco stained teeth. "I'll show you who is in charge." Galdarres yanked on Victoria's wrist and she tumbled into his large chest. He released her arm, but quickly took hold of the back of her head, and locked his thick dirty fingers in her silky dark locks.

Victoria winced. It felt as if he was tearing her hair out by the roots. Before she knew it, he had pulled her onto her toes and planted a long, hard kiss on her petal soft lips. "You swine!" She spit in his face and wiped at her mouth!

"Wench!" Galdarres shook Victoria by the hair and shoved her toward Diego. Unable to stop the momentum, she landed in her friend's lap. They both flipped over the bench and tumbled to the floor, in a writhing pile of arms and legs. It took several attempts to untangle their intertwined limbs.

Felipe stood his ground.

"What are you staring at boy?"

Victoria pulled her skirt free from under Diego's leg. "He is a deaf-mute… a servant…he can't hurt you." She shouted.

"A deaf-mute, eh?" The big man surveyed the boy. Like most people, who didn't know Felipe, Galdarres equivocated being a deaf-mute with being slow or feeble minded. "Get back, boy!" He shooed the teen with a wave of his hand.

Felipe took a few steps back. He watched as Galdarres bolted the tavern door.

"We are not finished, Senorita." He sneered and went back behind the bar to get the bottle of whiskey.

Felipe knelt beside Diego.

"Felipe." He smiled and patted the boy's tan face. His movements were slow and awkward.

The boy's fingers flew, fast and furiously, as he tried to get answers from his inebriated friend. Taking Diego's hand in his own, he drew a small "z" with his index finger into his mentor's palm.

Diego hung his head. "I can't." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Felipe let out an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think.

Galdarres took a long drink of the whiskey and stuffed the contents of the tavern's cash box into his pockets. "You and me, Senorita, are not finished." He came around the bar and approached the small group; he emphasized each word with a wave of his sword.

Felipe could see the fear rising up in Victoria's tear-stained face, at the big man's approach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something glisten against the tavern floor... With lightening quick speed, he snatched up the shiny new saber and pointed at the stranger's chest.

"Felipe, no!" Victoria screamed. She watched, helplessly, as the teen and the big man squared off. "Please." She pleaded. "He is just a boy." She jumped to her feet. "He is simple. Just mimicking what he has seen." She cringed, as she spoke, and silently thanked God that the young man could not hear. She didn't know the boy's secret; she didn't see him tense, with each cutting word. While it was true that he was mute, Felipe could actually hear. "I will go with you." She offered. "Just don't hurt him."

"A boy, you say?" Galdarres laughed. "Simple?" He continued to scrutinize Felipe's stance and readiness to fight. "A boy who has chosen the battle of a man." The big man smiled. "You want to be a hero, boy?" He nodded his approval. "Good for you. Show me what you are made of." It was painfully obvious that Galdarres had no reservations about killing Felipe…simple or not.

The sound of their swords connecting made a sickening cry.

Man and teen danced around the tavern floor. Felipe watched as Galdarres' hands and shoulders tensed, sure signs that the big man was about to make a move. He side-stepped and parried each advance and thrust, as if he could read his opponent's mind.

"You have judged this boy too harshly, Senorita." Galdarres called to Victoria. "This boy does not just mimic. He has been taught by someone of skill." He genuinely seemed impressed with the boy's abilities. "It is a shame that you won't live to learn more." He shrugged, apologetically, to Felipe, and picked up the speed and intensity of his blows.

ZZZ

"Diego, please." Victoria tugged on her friend's sleeve. "You have to do something."

Diego took a deep breath, to try to clear his throbbing head, and nodded. As he rose, he could feel the room spinning and dropped to one knee.

Felipe only glanced away for a moment, distracted by concern for his friend. A moment was all that was needed. The room seemed to swirl in a slow moving blur, as Galdarres' thin silver blade pierced his chest. His chocolate eyes locked with Diego's; the huge orbs pleaded with his hero for help and then closed.

"Felipe...no!" Diego cried out, but his voice was barely a whisper. He watched in horror, as the brave teen crumple into a motionless heap on the floor.

Instinctively, Victoria rushed to the boy's side and pulled him onto her lap. She pressed the hem of her dress against the steadily seeping wound. "He needs a doctor!" She snapped at Galdarres. Her eyes blazed with the determination of a lioness protecting her cub. "Did you hear me?"

Diego rose, again, sobered by the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. He picked up the teen's discarded sword.

"I think you were better off when the boy was your defender." The stranger sneered.

The two men took to their fighting positions.

ZZZ

"Victoria?" Don Alejandro called out from the kitchen. "Your front door was locked." He stepped through the curtain that separated the kitchen from the tavern. "I hope you don't mind, my dear, but I am looking for Diego. His horse is out front and…" He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Diego and the stranger squaring off. "What is the meaning of this? Diego what are you doing?"

"This is not your fight, old man." Galdarres growled.

"Do something!" Victoria cried out from her place on the floor. "He'll kill Diego!" Her tears were falling freely and the sound of her sobs echoed off of the tavern walls.

Don Alejandro searched the room for the source of the sobs. His heart skipped a beat when he spotted the distraught senorita on the floor; a lifeless Felipe cradled in her arms. "Felipe." He whispered. "Put down your weapons!" He faced his son and the stranger. "Can't you see that the boy needs help?"

"I told you to stay out of this."

"Father, please." Diego's eyes narrowed, never leaving the stranger, as he spoke. "Get the doctor." His voice was calm…determined.

With no end to the stand-off in sight and no weapon at hand, Don Alejandro had no choice. He quickly disappeared through the curtain. He returned, moments later, with Sgt. Mendoza and the lancers by his side. The uniformed brigade had just entered the courtyard, when the hurried Don rushed out of the tavern and called out to them in alarm.

Galdarres and Diego had engaged in a test of wills. Each man sized up his opponent, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Madre de Dios." Mendoza was not only shocked to see the generally passive Diego in a duel, but to see the ferocity in his steel blue eyes. "See here." He puffed up his chest in mock bravado. "As head of the garrison, I must insist that you stop this at once."

Galdarres rolled his eyes and sighed. Clearly outnumbered, he lowered his sword. "Of course, Sergeant." A contrived smile curled the corner of his dirty lips. "Whatever you say."

"We are not finished." Diego continued to point his sword at the stranger's chest. His red rimmed eyes blazed with contempt.

The tavern grew eerily silent as all eyes focused on Diego.

"Diego please." Victoria's soft voice broke the silence. "Felipe needs you."

_Felipe_. Diego closed his eyes and took a fortifying breath as the tavern owner's words came to life in his mind. He dropped his sword and was immediately on his knees beside the pretty senorita. "How bad is he?"

Victoria shook her head. "It's bad, Diego." She raised the hem of her dress and the sticky dark liquid instantaneously began to flow from the wound. "He is losing a lot of blood."

"Corporal Gomez has gone to get the doctor." Don Alejandro placed a supportive hand on his son's shoulder.

"Hold on." Diego's voice cracked as he ran his long fingers through the teen's cinnamon hair. "Please, Felipe. Hold on." His blue eyes filled with tears. "What have I done?" He hung his head and let the salty drops fall to the floor.

Bodies were in motion all around the tavern.

Galdarres chuckled as two lancers took hold of his arms. "As you said, Senor, we are not finished and I always finish what I start. You have not seen the last of Hernando Galdarres." He twisted in the lancer's hands to address Victoria. "My apologies, Senorita." He leered. "I assure you the next time we meet you will not be disappointed." He kissed the air and Victoria shuddered.

"Get him out of here!" Diego shouted and the lancers escorted the large man across the courtyard toward the jail.

ZZZ

Dr. Hernandez arrived and made a quick, solemn, assessment of the wounded boy's condition. It didn't look good.

The remaining lancers helped to lift Felipe onto an old shutter that Victoria kept behind the bar. It had often been used to remove inebriated patrons from the tavern. No one could ever have imagined that it would be needed for such a heartbreaking reason.

"I have a room that you can use." Victoria pointed to a door at the top of the stairs. She tried to rub the crusting blood from her palms. "I will get a basin of water and some towels." She offered and quickly disappeared behind the kitchen curtain.

The lancers carefully lifted the make-shift litter and headed up to the empty room, with Dr. Hernandez pressing a large handful of gauze against Felipe's chest. They, gingerly, maneuvered the narrow stairs, trying not to jostle the injured teen.

Don Alejandro followed quickly behind. When Diego didn't follow, he turned back to his son. "Diego?"

Diego continued to kneel beside the congealing puddle of blood that had collected on the tavern floor. The spinning sensation that had stopped, during his adrenaline rush, had returned with a vengeance. He could feel his stomach doing flips and could taste the bitter bile as it rose into his throat.

"Diego!" The elder Don's sharp tone made the younger caballero jump. "You are needed upstairs!"

Diego nodded. As he stood, the toe of his boot hit the sticky scarlet circle, on the floor, and a sudden overwhelming wave of nausea, anxiety, and guilt washed over him. The walls of the tavern felt as if they were closing in; he could feel the bile rising higher in his throat. He was going to be sick. "I can't." He blurted out and bolted from the tavern.

Leaning against the hitching post, Diego gave up his fight against the nausea and expelled the acrid stomach contents that had collected in his mouth. Every muscle tightened in the effort, as beads of perspiration formed on his cool, clammy forehead.

ZZZ

When the doctor said it was safe to move him, the de la Vegas took Felipe back to the hacienda and his own bed. It had been several days, and there had been no real change. The bleeding had stopped, but there was no sign of when, or if, the teen would recover.

Diego stood in the doorway of Felipe's room, unable to bring himself to get too close.

"Diego, my son, why are you standing out here?" Don Alejandro came up behind and pushed his son gently into the room.

Diego shuddered at the sight of Felipe's pale face.

Normally in constant motion, the unconscious teen was alarmingly quiet and still. They had often watched the boy's fingers flicker against the bedcovers during the night. Diego had often teased that it was Felipe's version of talking in his sleep. He would give anything to see another of the boy's midnight conversations from his dreams.

Overcome by emotion and the suffocating feeling of guilt, Diego began to shake.

"Diego?" His father was alarmed.

The closer that Diego got to the motionless teen, the tighter the band around his chest squeezed. He shook his head. "No." He turned back to face his father, but the look of disappointment on the elder Don's face was unmistakable. He wanted to explain, but there were no words that would possibly make sense. He had been useless when Victoria and Felipe had needed him most. He felt exactly like the weak-willed, pathetic man that he had lead everyone to believe him to be. They had needed a hero…and he had failed them. The band around Diego's chest tightened; he pushed past his father and rushed to the door. Clinging to the door frame, he tried to drink in great gulps of the hallway air.

"Diego what has gotten into you?" The elder man questioned.

Diego couldn't answer. He bolted from the room, and ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. Before he knew it, he was headed down the secret passage to the sanctuary of the secluded cave.

ZZZ

Trapped in the duality of his life, Diego changed into his black Zorro attire. He needed to get away. He needed to feel the strength of his Zorro persona and the freedom that the night, and a ride on the beautiful stallion, could provide.

He rode through the moonlit night, haunted by the images of that day in the tavern. He saw Victoria, struggling against Galdarres' dirty grip, and tears pooled behind his dark lashes. "Forgive me, Querida." He whispered. "Forgive me."

As if he was an outsider watching a play, he saw himself…helpless…unable to respond to Felipe's urgent plea, as he traced the desperate "Z" in his mentor's palm. He saw Felipe…frozen in time… his chocolate eyes fixed, frightened and confused, as Galdarres' sword plunged through the boy's chest.

Zorro kicked Toronado into a fevered pace, as the image of the sticky maroon puddle, on the floor, filled his vision.

A hero was needed that day. _Wasn't that what Zorro was all about?_ He tried to shake the images free from his mind. "Never again." He made a vow. "Not another person will suffer because a hero is needed." He would be there. He would not fail.

ZZZ

Zorro rode throughout the next several days with an almost reckless abandon. He brought in more bandits than the pueblo's jail cells could hold, but his efforts were not without consequence. He was exhausted. He was careless. There were many near misses with the lancers. Victoria was worried. She had never seen him so hell-bent on vengeance.

He stood in the shadows and watched her.

"Zorro!" Victoria gasped, as she turned to see the man in black step into the light. "What are you doing here?" She looked around the kitchen to see if anyone was around to discover them. "It is broad daylight and the tavern is full. Have you lost your mind?" She was concerned by his wanton disregard for his own safety. "If anyone sees you here…" She stopped, suddenly, as she spotted a rip in his black shirt and the crusty blood from a wound that was just beneath. "You're hurt." She reached for him, but he backed away.

"It is nothing." He tried to close the rip with his gloved fingers. "Just a scratch." He took her outstretched hand in his own. "I needed to see you." His voice quivered in his throat. "I needed to know that you were safe." Not even a mask could hide the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"Zorro." Victoria took her free hand and placed it against the side of his face. "You are going to get yourself killed, if you are not more careful."

"If it keeps others safe… it is worth the risk."

She watched as he closed his eyes and melted into her loving touch. "You cannot be everywhere or save everyone." She whispered. "Not all of the time… not even for me." She felt him sink farther into her palm.

"Zorro!" The tender moment was broken, as the Alcalde stepped through the curtain, in search of the beautiful cook and his meal. "Lancers, quickly!" He shouted and drew his sword.

Zorro reached for his own sword, but Victoria quickly stepped between the two adversaries. "Not here." Her dark eyes pleaded with the man that she loved. "Not now."

The masked man nodded and disappeared through the back door.

Mendoza and his lancers came crashing through the curtain, just in time to see Zorro's cape as it vanished beyond the door. Their bumbling entrance pushed the Alcalde across the kitchen and right into a big steamy bowl of Albondagas soup. "Mendoza!" He shouted and grabbed a towel from the counter. "Hot... hot…hot..." He danced around the kitchen. The scalding liquid had already saturated his silver-gray suit and was starting to make his skin tingle.

It was all that Victoria could do to keep from laughing when the portly Sergeant grabbed a pitcher of juice and doused DeSoto's chest.

ZZZ

It was early the next morning when Zorro returned to the hacienda. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained.

Diego stepped through the secret fireplace door and was startled to hear voices coming from the foyer.

"Thank you for coming."

Diego heard his father say, as he shook Dr. Hernandez's hand and showed him out the front door.

The solemn doctor simply nodded.

"Why was the doctor here?" Diego took hold of his father's arm. "What has happened?"

"Diego." Don Alejandro shook his head. "Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." He was clearly irritated at the frequent disappearances of his son. "Your place is here, Diego."

"Never mind that!" Diego grabbed his father by the shoulders. "What has happened? Why was the doctor here?" His eyes widened. "Felipe?"

"Diego." Don Alejandro started to explain, but his son couldn't wait for an answer.

Diego had to get to Felipe.

He hesitated in the doorway of the boy's room, terrified of the horror that he might find.

Felipe lay motionless in the bed; his face was turned away from the door, but even at that angle, Diego could see the pallor of the boy's flawless skin.

Only when he saw the small, but distinct, rise and fall of the boy's chest, did he let out a grateful sigh. "Thank you, God." He whispered. "Thank you." He watched for a moment longer, as the questions started filling his mind. _Why had the doctor been summoned to the hacienda?_

Just as he was about to leave, Diego watched, in astonishment, as Felipe slowly turned his head, took a deep cleansing breath, and opened his large chocolate eyes.

"You are awake." Diego took a small, shaky, step into the room. So overcome with relief, he wasn't sure that his legs could continue to hold the weight of his tall frame. "You gave us quite a scare."

Felipe stared at the pristine white gauze that was wrapped around his chest.

Diego could see the thoughts rolling behind the boy's expressive brown eyes, as he tried to remember what happened.

The images of that day in the tavern flashed before his eyes. Felipe raised his hands and Diego could see the fear spreading across the teen's face. His right arm felt heavy; his fingers were slow and clumsy, unable to form the signs that were his only form of communication. The panic intensified.

Diego watched helplessly, as the boy awkwardly tried to manipulate his injured arm, until the pain became unbearable and it dropped cumbersomely onto the mattress.

"The doctor said that there is still a great deal of healing to be done." Both Felipe and Diego turned when they heard Don Alejandro speaking from the doorway. "It will be some time, yet, before we know how much movement will return." He could see the pain and fear in both of their eyes. "We almost lost you, my boy." His voice was soft and soothing. "There is much to be grateful for, now that you have returned to us." He cleared his throat. "Rest." The gray haired Don ordered through watery eyes. "We still have a hacienda to run and I do not expect you to be lingering in bed forever." He would give no excuse for self-pity.

Felipe gave a grateful nod.

"I will have Maria prepare something special for breakfast."

When Don Alejandro had gone, Diego turned back to the teen. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking care not to jostle the young man. "My father is right." He stared at the bright white gauze. "You could have gotten yourself killed. He shuddered at the thought. "What were you thinking…taking on Galdarres like you did?

Felipe snapped his head toward his mentor. His eyes narrowed in disbelief. He struggled with his injured arm, finally settling on the tedious fingerspelling that he hated; a task made even more bothersome, by the fact that he now had to use his non-dominant hand. "Someone had to do something!"

Diego didn't need to hear Felipe's voice to know the tone of the words that were being signed. The teen was angry. He was disappointed, and he had every right. "I was…

"D…R…U…N…K…"

Each letter was forceful and filled with hostility. Each letter was meant to hurt… and hurt they did… each letter cut through Diego's heart like a knife.

"Felipe, I…" He wanted to explain, but the words wouldn't come.

The disgruntled teen sank back into the pillow and turned his head away.

Diego stared at the back of the Felipe's head. "Rest, my friend." He sighed. He longed to run the teen's cinnamon hair through his fingers, but knew that the loving gesture would not be welcomed. "Rest."

ZZZ

Don Alejandro came back from the kitchen to find Diego sitting on a bench outside of Felipe's room. The younger caballero looked aged beyond his years. Worn and defeated, he held his face in his palms and rubbed his tired eyes. Without a word, the older Don sat beside his son.

The silence seemed endless.

"He hates me." Diego whispered through his fingers.

"Do not be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Diego took on an argumentative tone and glared at his father. "He cannot even bear to look at me, and you think I am being ridiculous?" He dropped his face into his palms, again. "I have no one to blame but myself." Diego shook his head, wearily. "He needed a hero that night in the tavern. What he got was poor pathetic Diego…laughing stock of the pueblo."

"Are you done?"

Diego only stared in response.

"It is true. You were not in the best position to help anyone that night." Don Alejandro thought for a moment before continuing. "I am not even going to pretend that I understand what you were thinking or doing in the tavern like that." He shook his head. "You never drink…certainly not to the point of intoxication." He took another long pause. "You know that alcohol is not the answer to your problems, Diego."

"Yes, Father. I am keenly aware of that. Thank you." Diego sneered.

"I see." Don Alejandro stood and began to pace. He took on the stance of a teacher about to lecture his pupil. "Well, let me tell you something that perhaps you are not aware of…or…are too busy feeling sorry for yourself to remember.

Diego looked up in surprise. He was used to his father's no nonsense approach to things, but this was even more direct than usual.

"From the moment that you brought that boy into our home, he has had one hero and one hero only."

Diego opened his mouth to speak, but Don Alejandro continued on without pause.

"Not the hero that you may think." He began to pace again. "Felipe's hero does not wear a mask or a cape. Although, I am sure that, like any boy of his age, he finds Zorro a very mesmerizing character." He smiled. "No, Felipe's hero is the man, not much more than a boy himself, who brought a small, frightened child into this home and loved him without condition. He is the man who taught a deaf-mute to communicate…who believed in the boy's abilities, instead of focusing on his disabilities. He is the hero who, even though the boy is growing into a man, sits at his bedside each night that it storms…without complaint, without regret, with only love. He is a hero that, up until now, has been larger than life and infallible."

Diego nodded, sadly, as he thought about how he had let the teen down.

"It is difficult when a hero's shine tarnishes, especially, when you are a teenage boy." Don Alejandro stopped pacing and sat beside his son. "He just found out that you are human, Diego. It is a hard lesson to learn."

"What if he cannot forgive me?" Diego's steel blue eyes pleaded with his father for absolution.

"It is up to you to take the first step." He placed a reassuring hand on Diego's back. "Forgive yourself." With nothing more to say, the elder Don cleared his throat and decided to leave his son to his thoughts. "I do not suppose I need to have Father Benitez add the evils of drunkenness to his sermon on Sunday do I?

Diego flashed a grateful smile. No. I am quite sure that I have learned that lesson."

"Good." Don Alejandro gave an approving nod. "Perhaps we can discuss the reasons for your… indiscretions, at another time." He didn't wait for a response. "But for now, I will see how Maria is coming with that breakfast."

ZZZ

The hacienda, which was usually full of laughter and light, took on a dreary, gray climate. Don Alejandro watched in dismay as the two people that he loved the most, drifted farther and farther apart.

Felipe struggled with the simplest of daily tasks, as his injured arm remained heavy and clumsy.

In the cave, alone with Toronado, he tried to regain some semblance of normality. The brush felt heavy in his hand and dropped several times to the hay, before he could get a grip tight enough to control it. He lifted his injured arm to shoulder height. The pain was not as disheartening as the fact that he needed to use his left arm to help reach the height of the horse's silky black mane. Normally very finicky about his grooming, the spoiled stallion remained statue still, except for a few small snorts of encouragement and nods of approval. It was as if he understood the importance and therapy that the grooming session could provide. Instead of smooth, firm strokes, Felipe's strained attempts were tentative and jerky. He tired easily, and when he had done what he could, Felipe sank his tan face into the horse's silky black neck and fought back the tears that welled up behind his dark lashes. Toronado, gently, leaned into the troubled teen, willing to wait as long as was needed, to comfort his two-legged friend.

Diego's heart broke as he watched the teen grapple with his new disability. He longed to rush in and ease the boy's burden, but his closeness and assistance would neither comfort nor facilitate a recovery. Diego did what he thought was best and kept a safe, but watchful, distance.

ZZZ

Galdarres sat on his bunk and dozed. He had been in many jails, and for the most part, this was one of his best. The food was certainly better than anything else he had eaten. He smiled, as he thought of the feisty senorita, who brought the prisoners their meals.

"Smile now, Senor." A deep voice called through the bars. "I assure you, you won't have many opportunities while in the Devil's Fortress."

Galdarres opened his eyes, slowly, but didn't move. "Senor, Zorro." He rested his head against the wall. "How nice of you to visit."

"I wanted to see the man who was hired to kill me." Zorro chuckled. "The man that takes advantage of women and takes pride in fighting boys." He narrowed his eyes.

Galdarres got up and went over to the bars. Face to face with the masked man, he smiled, again. "By all means, Senor." He took a step back and turned in a circle. "Take a good look." Galdarres stepped back toward Zorro and gripped the bars. "The senorita has a thirst inside that needs quenching." He almost whispered. "I was doing her a favor." He sighed dreamily.

Zorro could feel the blood burning in his veins.

"And the boy…" Galdarres thought for a moment. "…the boy took on the challenge of his own free will. He was not forced. He should consider it an honor to die like a man."

"But he didn't die." Zorro snarled.

"True." Galdarres admitted. "Something that I plan to rectify soon. You see, I have a code that I live by. No one takes up a sword against me and lives. The boy and that pathetic drunk, de la Vega, will be dealt with."

"I should kill you where you stand."

Galdarres chuckled. "But that is not in _your code_."

"An exception could be made." Zorro's eyes narrowed.

"Not today." Galdarres smiled and looked over Zorro's shoulder. "Or are you allowing outlaws to kill unarmed prisoners, Alcalde?"

Zorro spun around.

"Zorro." DeSoto nodded and smiled. He had his sword drawn. "Galdarres may be despicable and crude, but he is right. How would it look if I allowed vigilante justice?" He took a step forward and lunged at the man in black.

Zorro vaulted aside, using the small wooden chair that sat next to the cells, as leverage.

DeSoto crashed into the bars and Galdarres had to step aside, to avoid being skewered, by the alcalde's misdirected sword.

"Lancers!" DeSoto called as he clung to the bars for support. "Lancers!"

"Really, Alcalde," Zorro shook his head. "Was that absolutely necessary?" He picked up the wooden chair and smashed it over the alcalde's back. Pieces of wood flew everywhere.

Desoto dropped to the floor.

"I do enjoy our time together, Alcalde." Zorro kicked his foe's sword across the room. "Unfortunately, it is time for me to go."

DeSoto got up on his hands and knees. "This isn't over." He said, breathlessly, over his shoulder. "You will be mine."

"Another time, perhaps." Zorro winked. He placed his shiny leather boot, in the small of the alcalde's back, and pressured the pueblo leader back onto the floor. "I am forgetting something." He pretended to think. "Ah yes." He pulled his saber from its sheath and carved his signature "Z" in the seat of the alcalde's pants. "That is better." He gave a sharp whistle, and took his leave.

DeSoto leapt to his feet and lingered in the doorway, as he watched the dark rider disappear in the night.

ZZZ

Felipe stared at the ornate chess set on the tiny table. The pieces were still I n the last positions that had been played. He thought about the game and his ongoing battle with Diego.

"You have cheated somehow." Diego would tease "You cannot possibly win that many games in a row." He peered at the teen suspiciously, but the look of pride in his sparkling blue eyes was unmistakable.

Felipe let out a wistful sigh and reset the pieces to their original starting positions.

Watching from the shadows, Diego felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest, as the solemn teen wiped away one more connection to his mentor and friend.

The heavy base tipped to one side as Felipe lifted the chess set to the shelf, where it belonged. He tried, without success, to right the game, before it slipped through his numb fingers and crashed to the ground. Shards of rosewood splintered at his feet, while the delicate bone figures cracked, shattered, and rolled across the floor.

Diego saw Felipe drop to his knees and begin to shake. He took a few steps toward the boy, but stopped. He would only make things worse. It was _his_ fault that Felipe was suffering. He couldn't add to the boy's distress.

Don Alejandro walked into the library; his nose deep in a ledger. He had been working on their finances for hours and had brought the leather book with him, as came to the library to look for more of the paperwork that was needed. When his foot rolled over one of the displaced chess pieces, it was all that the unsuspecting Don could do not to end up on the floor, like the ledger that had dropped from his hands. "What is going on here?" He bellowed, when he had righted himself and picked up the ledger.

Felipe looked up from the floor; his eyes were wide and wet. "I'm sorry. " He signed over and over. "I'm so sorry. I tried to put it back on the shelf." He reached for one of the broken pawns, but his right hand could not grip it tight enough to lift it up from the floor. His desperation mounted with each failed attempt to get the bone figure into his hand. When he could take it no more, he flung his hand aside and began to shake.

"Felipe." Don Alejandro leaned in, picked up the pawn, and then guided the boy by the forearms to a standing position.

"I'm sorry." Felipe signed again.

"Enough." The older man took the boy by the chin, demanding his complete attention. "Enough." His voice was commanding, but his eyes were filled with compassion.

Felipe, absently, wiggled his numb fingers.

"Physical limitations can always be adapted to and overcome." The older man shook his head. "It just takes time and hard work." He smiled. "You, of all people, should understand that." He held out the broken pawn in the palm of his hand. "It is a game, my boy. Nothing of importance." With sudden speed and intensity, he hurled the pawn to the floor. The delicate chess piece exploded into minute fragments and dust.

Felipe stared at the floor in disbelief.

Don Alejandro squeezed the boy's shoulders for emphasis, once again, commanding attention. "It is an object…easily replaced." He thought for a moment. "Look around you."

Felipe did as he was told.

"We have a great many _things_ here in the hacienda."

Felipe nodded in agreement. The de la Vegas were one of the most affluent families in the territory.

"I would give all that we have, and more, to have back what has been lost."

Felipe knitted his brown in concentration, as he looked around the room. Other than the chess set, nothing seemed out of place.

"Peace of mind and of heart, for the ones that I love." The older Don explained. "There is nothing here that cannot be replaced." He sighed and a weary look masked his face. "Nothing except the smile that is gone from your face… and from Diego's." Don Alejandro pulled the young man into his strong embrace and gave him a quick, but firm, squeeze. "No more worries about objects." He gave one more squeeze and then released the teen. "Of course…" He composed himself. "You will clean all of this up."

Felipe nodded and the distinguished caballero thought that he had even seen a fleeting smile play across the boy's lips. It was a start.

ZZZ

There was a terrible feeling of uneasiness in the tavern. Victoria's flesh rippled as she looked around the room. Diego was back at the corner table, withdrawn and distant. Her thoughts raced in her head, the scenes of that day with Galdarres flashed before her eyes. _Stop it_. She told herself. Galdarres was safely behind bars, waiting for transport to the Devil's Fortress.

The alcalde came in and couldn't help notice the sullen caballero in the corner. "What's the matter de la Vega?" He pushed Diego's plate of uneaten food with his forefinger. "You usually devour the senorita's arroz con pollo with such…relish." He dipped his finger in the rice, and then sucked it clean. "Perhaps a bottle of wine would be more to your liking." He chuckled and turned to go back to the bar.

Like a volcano erupting, Diego was up and beside DeSoto in a flash. "You!" He grabbed the alcalde's arm and spun him around. "All of this is your fault!"

"Me?" DeSoto backed up against the bar, leaning back as far as possible. He had never seen such fierce intensity in his school mate's eyes. A chill ran down his spine. "You are out of your mind, de la Vega."

"_YOU_ brought that vile reprobate here." Diego grabbed DeSoto by the jacket.

"I would be careful…" DeSoto pulled himself together and removed Diego's hands from his lapels. "…of what you accuse me of, de la Vega." He pushed Diego out of his way and went to where Victoria had his food ready.

"You, with your self-serving need to capture Zorro and go back to your precious Spain. It did not matter to you, one bit, if lives were destroyed in the process. Surely, a barmaid and a deaf-mute are of no consequence, as long as you get back to Madrid."

Victoria stood at her friend's side. She tugged at his sleeve. "Diego, please."

Diego pulled free from her grip and stormed out of the tavern. "This on you, DeSoto, and you know it." He called over his shoulder as he left.

"See here." DeSoto looked around the room. All eyes were on him; everyone looking for him to give some plausible explanation for his culpability. "Galdarres was hired to kill Zorro...nothing more… nothing less." He took on a plaintive expression. "I had no way of knowing what would transpire in the tavern that day." He tried to explain, but the disapproving looks from the crowd made it clear that it he was not believed. "He is awaiting transport to the Devil's Fortress. He is going to be punished for the despicable things that he has done."

The crowd shook their heads and lowered their gaze.

"Senorita," The Alcalde turned to Victoria. "Surely you do not think that I would ever condone such unscrupulous acts."

Victoria handed him his food and walked away without saying a word.

ZZZ

Victoria sat in the parlor. She loved spending time with the de la Vegas, and considered them to be family. She had welcomed the invitation to dinner, but was saddened to see the distance that still existed between Diego and Felipe. _It has only been a little over two weeks_. She tried to tell herself, but she couldn't help worrying about the difficulties that everyone seemed to be having in the aftermath and guilt of that day. Maybe when Galdarres was taken to the Devil's Fortress, and was no longer a constant reminder of what had happened, they could all get back to normal.

"Felipe," Victoria took the mopey teen's hand and smiled. "I wondered if you might help me with something in my wagon."

Felipe blushed and readily agreed to assist her.

As they stood at the back of her wagon, Victoria looked at the young man before her; so caught between being a child and a man. He had been so brave that day in the tavern, and yet, she could see the boy, inside, that still needed consoling.

"I have not had the opportunity to thank you for what you did for me." She brushed the bangs back from the teen's large eyes. "You were very brave."

Felipe blushed again, and made circles in the dirt with his shoe.

Victoria lifted his chin. "I have something for you." She smiled and scooted a wooden crate to the edge of the wagon.

Felipe gave it a curious look and the pretty senorita nodded her assent to check out the contents.

The teen dug through the golden hay that filled the small wooden crate, until his fingers made contact with something hard. He looked up in surprise, as he pulled a carved wooden pawn from the box. He shook his head and held the pawn out on his palm. He, then, drew a question mark in the air with his finger.

"Don Alejandro told me that there was a mishap with the chess set."

Felipe frowned, ashamed that his clumsiness had been a topic of discussion with the beautiful senorita.

"None of that." She squeezed the boy's shoulder and then took the pawn from his palm. "I am sure it is not as decorative as some you have seen." She sighed and studied the rosewood carved chess piece. "But this set belonged to my father."

Felipe closed her hand around the tiny chess piece and shook his head. He couldn't accept a gift of such sentimental value.

"I want you to have it." Victoria nodded. "It has been far too long since someone used it." She handed the pawn back to the boy. "I was hoping that you and Diego could get some use out of it. I know how much he enjoys your games." She smiled hopefully.

She didn't get the reaction that she had hoped for. At the mere mention of Diego, Felipe placed the pawn back in the hay and disappeared around the corner of the hacienda. When Victoria caught up with him, he was sitting on a bench by the roses. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see her approach.

"Felipe." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and the startled teen jumped to his feet. "I didn't mean to upset you."

The boy nodded. He didn't want her to feel bad, but he was just still so confused.

"Sit." Victoria motioned to the bench. "Please."

Felipe did as he was asked and the pretty senorita took a seat beside him.

She turned his face toward her own. "I know you are upset, Felipe, but Diego loves you! He needs you…and I think that you need him as well."

Felipe couldn't believe what she was saying. How could she be defending him? She had been there; she had seen how he was. "I needed him that day." He signed, slowly, so that she could read the words. Victoria was one of the few people who had taken the time to learn at least the letters to his finger spelling. "You needed him." His chocolate eyes burned with defiance.

"Felipe…"

"He wasn't sick." He signed intently. "He wasn't injured. He was drunk."

"He was hurting."

_Hurting_? Felipe rolled his eyes. He had seen Diego at his worst. He had watched as his mentor dealt with the possible death of his father… and the woman that he loved. He had never resorted to alcohol. _What could possibly have been bad enough to push him to that point this time_?

As if she had read his mind, Victoria took his hand and squeezed. "Can you think of nothing that is important enough to Diego that he might find himself in such a state?"

Felipe shook his head.

Victoria reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a warn piece of parchment- the paper that Diego had dropped in the tavern that day. She unfolded it, carefully. "He lost you once, and it nearly killed him." She sighed. "You didn't see him, then, or how your leaving affected him."

"He let me go." Felipe signed defiantly. He remembered the day that Senora Delanoso came to the hacienda posing as his mother. Diego had handed him over to her without argument.

"He did what he thought was best for you. He would deny you nothing, especially the mother and family that you longed for. Even, if it would kill him to do so." She handed him the parchment. "Losing you, again, was more than he could imagine."

Felipe's hands shook as he read the crumpled paper.

_We are sorry to inform you that your petition for adoption has been denied._

The rest of the words faded and swirled, as he stared at the page; until the only things he could see were _**adoption denied**_.

Victoria lifted his chin and stared into his watery chocolate eyes. "He felt as if he had failed you; it was more than his heart could take." She stood and straightened her skirt. "He is sure of it, now, and every moment of silence between you only intensifies his fears."

"He didn't lose me. He couldn't." The teen's signs were soft and slow, like a whisper.

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Even now…after all that has happened?" A tiny smile played at the corner of her lips.

Felipe looked up into her eyes. He was shocked by the question and adamantly shook his head in response. "Don't be silly." He signed.

The tavern owner chuckled, softly. "Perhaps you should let him know that." She bent over, brushed back his bangs, and kissed him, lightly, on the forehead. "I think it is time for you both to heal."

Felipe smiled.

Victoria reached beside the bench and retrieved a long object, covered in black fabric.

Felipe gave her a puzzled look. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts; he had not noticed her carrying it with her. He pulled off the black fabric and immediately recognized the saber as the one he had used in the tavern.

"He had it specially made for you." She explained. She could see the confusion on his face. "It was to be your first gift as a de la Vega." She gave a gentle squeeze to the teen's shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

Felipe stared down at the paper and sword in his hands.

ZZZ

It was getting late and Victoria needed to get back to the tavern. There was a lot to get ready for the next day's meals. She had left Pilar in charge of closing up and starting on the preparations. Despite her objections, Diego insisted on escorting her back to the pueblo.

The ride was quiet, as both lost themselves in their thoughts. Victoria hoped and prayed that Diego and Felipe would find a way to get past all of the hurt and disappointment. She loved them both, and it tore at her heart to see them at such odds with each other.

"You know he loves you." She said as they stood at the tavern door.

Diego stared at the ground and nodded; there was not much conviction in the gesture.

Victoria squeezed his arm, tightly. "Diego, I know how devastated you were, having your petition to adopt Felipe denied." She sighed. "No one blames you for reacting the way you did… or what happened."

"Felipe blames me." He shook his head. "I blame me." There was still so much sadness in his hushed tones.

"Forgiveness starts with you." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed her friend, gently, on the cheek.

"You've been talking to my father." Diego couldn't help but smile.

"He is a very wise man." She smiled back. There was a twinkle in her dark brown eyes.

Diego let out a grateful sigh and stared, captivated by the beauty of the dark haired senorita, awash in the moonlight. The love in her eyes, and the kindness of her smile, sent a wave of warmth through his body that colored his cheeks and made his pulse race. "Thank you." He whispered.

ZZZ

Victoria knew that there was something wrong the minute that they entered the tavern. She could feel it and she, quickly, grabbed Diego's arm for support.

"Victoria?" He questioned, as he took a protective step in front of his friend. He scanned the room, looking for the cause of his companion's distress, but saw nothing; not a chair was out of place.

"Something is wrong." She whispered and looked around. "Pilar?" Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Pilar?" Diego called out, but there was no answer. "Pilar? It is Diego de la Vega. Are you here?" He called louder and moved toward the curtain that led to the kitchen. "Stay here." He put a hand up and ordered. Victoria was right. There was definitely something wrong. The kitchen was eerily quiet. There were no sounds of cooking…no smells of the food that should be simmering on the stove. He took a careful step through the curtain, but once again, saw nothing. "Pilar?" He was about to exit back through the curtain, when a movement in the corner caught his eye.

"Pilar!" He gasped.

She was curled up, as tightly as she could, and began shaking at the caballero's approach. Her eyes were covered and her mouth gagged.

Diego knelt beside the frightened cook, and reached for the ropes that were cutting into her wrists and ankles. She jumped at his touch and he could hear her whimper with fear. "I am sorry." Diego soothed and pulled the cloth away from her eyes. "It is me, Pilar, Diego de la Vega." He pulled the gag out of her mouth. "You are safe." He said softly and quickly scanned the room, again, for the person or persons responsible.

"He has gone." Pilar croaked. Her throat was dry and hoarse from trying to yell through the gag for help.

"Diego?" Victoria peeked through the curtain.

"Over here." He called softly.

"Dear God, what has happened?" Victoria knelt beside Diego and wiped the tears from the frightened girl's face. "Who did this to you?"

"Galdarres." Pilar rubbed at the rope marks on her wrists.

"Galdarres?" Victoria gasped. "But he is locked up!"

Pilar shook her head. He watery eyes begged to be believed. "He was here." She began to cry. "He escaped."

Victoria felt the air leave her lungs and the room start to spin. She felt Diego take hold of her arm. The strength and warmth of his touch brought her back to her senses.

"Did he…_hurt_… you? Diego asked, cautiously. He saw the fear in Victoria's eyes as she remembered Galdarres' despicable intentions that day in the tavern.

"No." Pilar shook her head and the tears picked up in intensity. She stared at her hands, unable to look at her friends. "He said…" Her breath was coming in gasps. "He said that I was not part of his plans." She buried her face in her palms.

"His plans?"

Pilar looked at Diego through tear-filled eyes. "He said that he had a code to maintain." She shook her head. "He said that no one lifts a sword against him and lives." She began to shake. "Oh senor de la Vega, he said boy or no boy, he would finish what he started!"

"Felipe!" Victoria gasped. "Diego, he isn't safe!"

"My father is at the hacienda." Diego tried to remain calm, but his insides were twisted into knots. "How long has it been since Galdarres left?"

"I don't know." Pilar sobbed. "I just don't know."

"It's alright." Victoria pulled her helper into a comforting embrace and rocked. "Diego, you must go!"

"We need to get you to safety."

"There is no time to lose!" She screamed. "We will find Mendoza and the lancers and send them to the hacienda."

Diego nodded. "Send the doctor as well." His eyes were glassy and wet. "Just in case."

ZZZ

Diego ran Esperanza as fast as the horse would allow. He would have given anything to be on the lightning fast stallion that was, surely, waiting in the cave for his arrival. He shuddered at the thought of what he might find when he reached the hacienda. Would there be time for a quick change into Zorro, or would he have to take the chance of being discovered?

As he came upon the hacienda, the answer was clear. No more time could be wasted. Galdarres' horse was already out front.

Esperanza was still in motion, as the long legged caballero dismounted and barreled through the front door.

"Galdarres?" Diego called out. "It is me that you want!" He screamed.

In the doorway of the parlor, he saw a body, face down and motionless.

"Father." He rolled the older man over and checked for a pulse. "You are alive." He whispered, gratefully. A quick survey revealed that Don Alejandro had a large bump to the back of his head, but no other signs of injury. "Hold on, father. Help is on the way."

The sound of breaking glass screeched from inside of the library. "Galdarres!" Diego burst into the room.

Felipe pointed his saber toward Galdarres.

Diego could see the pain in the boy's eyes, as he struggled to keep the weapon raised to shoulder height. His fingers were numb, and it took all of his concentration to keep them wrapped around the handle.

"Come boy." Galdarres spit as he spoke. "Where is the hero that was ready to protect the senorita?"

"Leave him alone." Diego stepped closer; his hands were raised in mock surrender. "Your quarrel is with me…not the boy."

"Oh I have a quarrel with you, senor." Galdarres smiled. "But, one thing at a time." The big man made a move.

The sharp metal blades came together in a sickening cry; the vibration, caused by the impact, traveled back through the ornate hilt and straight into the boy's wounded arm.

Felipe dropped to his knees; the saber fell to the floor at his side.

"Felipe!" Diego took a protective step forward, but stopped when Galdarres moved in on the boy. "Another step…and he dies."

Felipe glanced over at Diego. "I'm sorry." His clumsy hands signed; he forced a weak smile.

Diego knew that the apology was not just about his inability to fight. He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He signed in return.

"Enough of that nonsense." Galdarres was annoyed with the unusual hand signals. "If you are saying goodbye…make it quick!"

Diego gestured again.

The big man watched as the deaf-mute hung his head in defeat. "Fight…don't fight…it makes no difference to me." He raised his sword to finish his task.

"Now!" Diego yelled.

Despite the pain, Felipe grabbed the shiny saber, summersaulted out of the path of Galdarres' blow, and tossed the weapon to his mentor.

In one brilliantly seamless move, Diego caught the shiny sword and turned it on the grimy outlaw, slicing a two inch incision in the big man's forearm. Before the bandit could react, Diego twisted the man's sword with his own. It flew from the bandit's hand.

Galdarres growled as he placed pressure on his bleeding arm.

Diego pushed the tip of his sword into Galdarres' chest. A tiny maroon flower blossomed and grew where the blade rested. "I should kill you where you stand." Diego hissed. His eyes narrowed and darkened like an ocean storm.

Felipe took a stand beside his mentor. "No." He shook his head. "He isn't worth it."

ZZZ

Mendoza and his men pushed in the front door and stumbled their way to the library.

"Hernando Galdarres you are under arrest." The portly Sargent shoved a lancer toward the outlaw. "Arrest him, Corporal."

Diego shook the saber so that it trembled in his hand. He slumped his shoulders and began to wipe his forehead with his sleeve. "Sgt. Mendoza, thank goodness, you are here."

"Diego? Felipe?" Diego heard his father call from the doorway. He was holding his head, a small trickle of blood seeped through his fingers.

"Father, how are you?" He was relieved to see his father on his feet, but could see that the old man was unsteady and dazed.

"Fine. Fine. Where is Felipe? Was anyone hurt?" The gray haired caballero blinked his eyes and tried to clear his blurry vision. "Galdarres… he was here."

"Everyone is fine." Diego glared at Galdarres. "Galdarres will not be hurting anyone, again."

"Don Diego, you should be careful with that saber. You could hurt yourself. You are not Zorro, you know."

Diego looked at the saber in his hand and tossed it to Felipe. He wiped his palms on his pants, as if handling the sword had dirtied his hands in some fashion. "You are so right, Sergeant."

It was all that Felipe could do to keep a straight face. He chuckled to himself and stared at the floor, hoping not to be noticed.

"I actually thought I might have had to fight." Diego took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't arrived."

"But he…" Galdarres started to protest. He had seen Diego's skill with a sword. "He has skills…"

He didn't finish the sentence, as vase crashed onto his head.

All eyes turned to the doe-eyed teen by the fireplace.

"It was an accident." Felipe shrugged, his chocolate eyes smiled mischievously, as he indicated that he had bumped the small vase with the tip of the saber.

It was Diego's turn to try to stifle a laugh.

ZZZ

"You cheat. There is no other explanation." Diego shook his head and threw his hands up in defeat.

Felipe flashed a devilish smile, as he picked up the captured king and tossed it to Diego. He still had a lot of healing to do, both physically and emotionally, but everyone was pleased at the progress he had made.

Don Alejandro leaned in the doorway. He was grateful to hear the playful banter and was clearly annoyed when a knock at the door disrupted the mood. "Who can it be at this time of night? He huffed and opened the door.

Curious, Diego and Felipe followed closely behind.

"Alcalde?"

"I am sorry to disturb you at this late hour, Don Alejandro." Desoto could not meet the eyes of his host. "I wanted to tell you, myself, that Hernando Galdarres is safely on his way to the Devil's Fortress." The alcalde stood in the de la Vega foyer. "He will not be causing trouble in our pueblo again." He stroked his beard.

"Thank you, Alcalde. We appreciate you bringing us the news." Don Alejandro shook the leader's hand. "Isn't that right, Diego?"

Diego nodded, but said nothing. He put a restraining hand on Felipe's shoulder.

The boy glared at the Alcalde, still unwilling to forgive him for all of the trouble that had happened.

"Yes, well…" The Alcalde shifted, uncomfortably, under the teen's intense gaze. "I thought you should know." He turned to leave. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot." He turned back to Diego. "This came for you." He handed the tall caballero a piece of parchment.

Diego read the parchment and looked up through tear-filled eyes. "I don't understand." He choked. "Ignacio, how? Why?"

DeSoto looked at Felipe and then turned his attention back to Diego. "I did not get this job without knowing a few important people back in my _precious_ Spain." He flashed a brief, almost undetectable, smile. "He is your responsibility, now, de la Vega." He called over his shoulder, as he left the hacienda. "Try to stay out of the bottle, eh?"

Felipe started toward the door, furious with the Alcalde, but Diego pulled him back and into a tight embrace.

"Diego?" Don Alejandro asked, confused at the turn of events. "What is it? What does that paper say?"

Diego released Felipe and handed the paper over to his father. He had to wipe away a stray tear that escaped past his long dark lashes.

"What?" Felipe started to panic as he watched the elder Don's eyes grow misty as well. "What is wrong?" His fingers pleaded for answers.

"It says…" Diego's voice cracked with emotion. He tried to blink back the tears, but was unable to continue.

"It says…" Don Alejandro stood beside his son and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It says that, as of today, you are an official de la Vega!" He wiped his eyes. "They are your adoption papers, Felipe." He cleared his throat and composed himself. "This calls for a celebration." He slapped Diego on the back and hurried out of the room. There were preparations to make.

Diego stared at Felipe for what seemed like an eternity. "No one will ever be able to take you from me again." He pulled the boy into his strong embrace. "I will not lose you again. You are home."

Felipe pulled free from his mentor's strong hold. A serious look crossed his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Diego was concerned. "You wanted this didn't you?"

Felipe thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. His hands were still clumsy and he wanted to be sure that there were no misunderstandings. "From the moment that you brought me here," He signed slowly, "I have been home." He paused for a moment and then continued. "No matter where I might go, no matter who I am with, I will always be yours." He shook his head and smiled. "I didn't need a piece of paper to tell me that." He threw himself back into Diego's chest and squeezed.

"Perhaps we should go find out what my father is planning." Diego smiled. "He does like a good celebration."

Felipe looked up with an impish grin and signed. "Do you think there will be wine?"


End file.
